He
by alma93
Summary: él se fue ,se alejó de todo para poder olvidar ,sobre todo a Él ¿Pero podrá ?


Este es mi primer Fic asi que acepto todas las críticas ,aunque si son constructivas mejor .^^

McFly no me pertenece si lo hiciera todos serían gays y estarían liados entre ellos.

Ya esta, se ha ido .No va a volver. No Quiere .No puede

Lo ha intentado todo, no puede olvidar.

Lo ha dejado todo .Por Él.

Lo ha ignorando por años, porque esa persona no es como él .Nunca lo será.

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Él está en otra casa, en otra ciudad, en otro continente.

Ha dejado el grupo, su familia, su vida, por Él para poder olvidar.

Ya no aguantaba más. No podía soportar nada más. Han sido demasiadas cosas.

Demasiado tiempo él sólo cuando Él también estaba ahí, pero él no podía decir nada. Nada. Nunca.

Lo intentó una, dos, muchas veces. No pudo. Nunca Podrá. Él lo sabe.

Ahora tiene una nueva vida o al menos eso intenta. Lo intenta ya por el mismo .Para sobrevivir el dolor. Para soportarlo un poco más cada día.

Ya no es débil, antes lo fue ahora no. Ya no. Ahora es más fuerte. O eso cree él.

Se lo echaron en cara, el que se fuera, pero Él no. Nunca hizo nada para evitar su marcha.

En ese momento todo quedo claro. Nunca le echaría de menos.

Ya está en su nuevo piso todo pintado de azul .Azul, el color del mar, del cielo, de sus ojos y de sus lágrimas invisibles.

Su instrumento favorito está escondido en una funda, en una caja, en un armario. No ha tocado nada desde entonces, desde que se fue .Todas las canciones le recuerdan a Él.

Tampoco puede cantar, se ha quedado sin voz, antes tenía, cuando estaba con ellos con su banda. Con Él.

Ahora vive en California. Sol y playa. Solo y perdido.

Nadie le llama por teléfono, excepto su madre. Su apoyo, aunque ella no lo sepa le ayuda, él siempre espera su llamada todos los domingos para saber alguna noticia de esa persona, pero nunca hay.

Todos los días son aburridos, tiene el suficiente dinero para no tener que trabajar si quisiera, pero no él tiene que hacer algo, para distraerse .Para olvidar cada día un poco más.

Cuando sueña tiene pesadillas, mejor dicho sueña con Él .Siempre. Y sufre. Y despierta y no vuelve a dormir porque sabe que otra vez soñara con Él, con esas cosas, esos momentos, esos besos, caricias que nunca pasaron, ni pasaran.

Siempre rechazado, nunca aceptado. Pero Él le aceptaba en su mundo, aunque fuera un poco .Pero eso se acabó cuando hizo lo que no se debe hacer. Enamorarse.

Ha intentado suicidarse, pero es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Siempre fue cobarde.

De todas maneras aunque muriera, seguiría teniendo su recuerdo, en el otro mundo, en el cielo, en el infierno da igual.

Ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas, algunas tontas, algunas por dolor, algunas por pena de sí mismo. Pero todas por Él.

En California ya no llora. No puede. No le quedan lágrimas.

Ha intentado comer, pero no le entra nada en el estomagó. Antes comía mucho, demasiado .Cuando estaba con Él.

Intenta conocer otra gente, otras personas, lo consigue, pero al final en algo siempre le recuerdan a Él. Y él se marcha.

Lo intenta una y otra vez con gente distinta, diferente, pero siempre pasa lo mismo.

Ha dejado de intentarlo.

En trabajo le invitan a salir de fiesta o algún bar y el siempre les rechaza.

No puede beber alcohol. Porque es una adicción que debe superar, como Él, como todas esas cosas, pequeñas, medianas, grandes, especiales, solo suyas .De Él

Un día su madre le dice que tiene noticias, Él se va a casar con una tal Denise. D y D.

Como sus nombres .D y D.

Cuando eran amigos, siempre eran los D's .Ahora lo serán Él y su mujer.

Él quiere que sea feliz, aunque él se esté muriendo de dolor por dentro. Él debe ser feliz.

Se casaran en cuatro meses. Y él está invitado. No puede ir. No irá.

Ya han pasado dos meses. Él tacha un día en su calendario. Otro día que sigue vivo por fuera muerto por dentro.

Lo ha decidido, ese día volverá a su país pero no irá a su boda. Él estará allí con otra persona y tendrá una mirada de enamorado y con esa mirada la mirara a ella. No a él .Nunca a él.

No le ha dicho a nadie que va a volver .Nadie debe saberlo, porque le obligaran a ir a la boda.

Ni siquiera sabe porque vuelve a su país. A Inglaterra, a Londres, a Él, a sus recuerdos, felices y tristes. Más tristes que felices.

En California, él no tiene recuerdos, lo ha olvidado todo menos a Él .Nunca podrá.

Hace tiempo dejo de soñar, imaginarse con Él. El cómo habría sido. Pero sabe que nunca pudo ser y ya nunca será.

Cuando un amigo le dijo que una chica quería una cita con él, él dijo vale.

Ahora se arrepiente, porque la chica se creara esperanzas y él ya no tiene ninguna .Las perdió.

Al final fue a la cita y se lo paso bien, realmente bien, cómo no se lo pasaba en meses, años, desde que se enamoro.

Ella tiene los ojos azules. Pero no como los de Él.

Van a repetir, porque él quiere ser feliz aún sin esa persona.

Se cogieron de la mano, fue cálido, pero no como serían sus manos juntas.

Ella le acarició la cara, pero su tacto no le mandaba la misma corriente, esa sensación de estar en el cielo, que tenía con Él.

Se besaron, fue dulce, pero no fue como si ellos se hubieran besado, como si esa persona hubiera posado sus labios en los suyos propios. Porque Él siempre gana .Siempre.

Dos semanas después tiene otra cita, ella le llama y él responde, ella habla y él responde.

Van a cenar en su casa.

Cuando él llega a su casa ya sabe lo que va a suceder .Se lamenta enseguida.

Cenan, Ella habla mucho, él habla poco, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que ella quiere que pase, pero él no.

Al final lo hicieron, pero él no sintió nada menos remordimiento y ganas de que ella no fuera ella, fuera Él.

Los besos, caricias, eran para él, esas que nunca pudo darle. Y nunca podrá darle.

Ella le dijo te quiero cuando él estuvo dentro de ella.

Él mintió y lo dijo también, porque aunque realmente no la quisiera, no quería que ella sufriera lo que él.

Esa noche soñó con Él, que todos los besos que ella le daba eran suyos, que mientras que con ella había tenido sexo, ellos hicieron el amor, que cuando ella le dijo que le quería, Él lo dijo también y esta vez él respondió sinceramente.

Han pasado semanas y ella y él siguen juntos, él no pude cortar con ella .No quiere hacerla sufrir.

Otro mes con equis rojas en el calendario.

Falta una semana y él se irá, todavía no se lo ha dicho a ella.

Ya se lo ha contado.

Ella ha dicho que le echara mucho de menos y que le traiga algún recuerdo.

También ha dicho que le acompañara al aeropuerto, él ha dicho que vale.

Están en el aeropuerto, él está a punto de embarcar, ella dice te quiero, él lo dice también.

De vuelta a su hogar, ese que quería olvidar.

Ha ido a su casa, esa casa sólo de él, esa que se compró para no tener que verle todos los días, ese refugio de Él, ese refugio que ahora es California. Con ella.

Sus paredes no son azules, son grises como su alma cuando vivía aquí.

Él es un masoquista y decide ir a la boda, porque en el fondo él siempre supo que iba a ir, que por eso estaba en Londres.

Se pone un traje que puso en la maleta, otra prueba más de que pensaba ir a la boda. Su mente le traiciona y su corazón le engaña.

Son las doce la hora de la boda él está allí y se encuentra con todos, ellos le saludan, él les saludan, ellos le sonríen, él no puede, hace tiempo que dejo de hacerlo.

Todavía no le ha visto.

Ya han entrado todos y él se sienta a ver como su corazón se hace todavía más pedazos.

Se gira y lo ve. ÉL.

Le queda bien el traje. Sólo puede pensar en eso y en que su cerebro y corazón han decidido estar de acuerdo por una vez y le dicen que tiene que largarse de aquí, que ya se ha hecho suficiente daño para seguir triste por el resto de su vida.

Pero él se que queda, es idiota, y quiere quedarse a ver como el chico ahora hombre de sus sueños se casa con otra. Y no con él.

Antes de decir el sí quiero, él se levanta con disposición a irse, pero una mano le coge de la muñeca y le ruega que no se vaya.

Es un amigo. Si fuera otra persona se quedaría, pero él se marcha. Sale de la iglesia y se sienta en las escaleras y llora .Él que creía que había gastado todas sus lágrimas .Llora.

De repente siente una mano en su hombro y esa mano le manda esa corriente por todo su cuerpo y le hace, aunque suene cursi, tener mariposas en el estomago.

Se gira y ahí está Él con sus preciosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa que hace que él sonría .Sonríe.

Él dice que no se ha casado .Que no puede, que está enamorado de otra persona.

Él no se lo puede creer. Otra persona ocupa su corazón. Deja de sonreír.

-Eres tú – sonríe

-¿Yo?

-Siempre pensé que tu no sentías nada por mí, y por eso te fuiste a California, para alejarte de mí.

- Me fui porque quería olvidarte. No lo conseguí.

-Te quiero Danny.

-Te quiero Dougie.

Dougie le coge de la mano y es como si el Sol irradiara directamente en la mano .Es maravilloso.

Dougie le acaricia la cara y su tacto le manda mil y una corrientes por todo su cuerpo.

Dougie le besa y es el mejor beso que le han dado nunca, suave, cálido, dulce, lento disfrutando el uno del otro, con amor.

Él siguiente beso es ardiente, persuasivo ,una batalla de dominación , lujurioso, con pasión.

Y él sabe que podría gastar su vida entera besando esos labios y estando con él. Probablemente así sea, aunque primero tiene que romper con ella.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-me pregunta Él.

-Vamos- responde porque esta vez sabe lo que va a pasar y esta vez el quiere que pase.

Esta vez Él será mío y yo seré suyo.


End file.
